Sacrifice
by NatashAurel
Summary: Jika aku sudah pergi, kau harus berjalan sendiri / Sekarang, aku berjalan sendiri / RiRen


**Title: Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Bad End, Sedikit AU**

* * *

**Haihai :3 saya kembali lagi~**

**Ini author masih dalam keadaan galau dan juga habis ndengerin lagunya Hatsune Miku – Alice, langsung kepikiran buat fic ini, ga salahkan sekali-kali buat fic RiRen? XD**

**Dan juga, belakangan ini author lagi bersedih hati, maaf kalau author buat fic yg endingnya sedih ;-; gomenasai~!**

**Kalau mau lebih kerasa *emang kerasa? PLAK* sambil ndengerin lagunya Hatsune Miku – Alice, soalnya cerita dan liriknya saya pas-paskan :3 *NB: kalau tau artinya lho ya ._.v**

**Hope you like it~!**

* * *

**Summary: Jika aku sudah pergi, kau harus berjalan sendiri / Dan sekarang aku akan berjalan, sendirian / RiRen**

* * *

Impian Eren adalah menghabisi semua titan di dunia ini. Agar Eren bisa melihat dunia luar yang ia impikan. Dia bersikeras menghabisi _semua _titan di dunia ini. Sekarang impiannya telah tercapai. Namun takdir berkata lain..

Jadi, setelah umat manusia menyatakan kebebasannya atas para titan, kita akan menghapuskan semua dari mereka yang tersisa, termasuk Eren Jaeger" Hakim pengadilan berkata demikian, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjatuhi Eren hukuman yang tidak seharusnya. Namun para bangsawan dan sang raja mengalami ketakutan yang mendalam, jikalau dia melepas amarahnya dan mengamuk di dalam dinding, sekalipun seorang Kopral Levi lah yang menjaganya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dia tidak bersalah apapun!" Kopral Levi sangat sangat marah, dia.. mengasihi Eren, lebih dari seorang kopral kepada bawahannya, ini lebih dari itu.

"Maaf, ini sudah keputusan raja"

"Heichou, sudahlah.."

* * *

"Eren! Ini bukan lelucon!"

"Heichou, aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini"

"Diam kau bocah!"

Malam itu Levi membawa Eren kabur dari tempat Eren dikurung. Levi membawanya ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Hanya sebuah obor menuntunnya, ke tempat yang tidak jelas, yang Levi pikirkan hanyalah membawa Eren kabur dari pikulan bebannya. Levi menuntun Eren semakin jauh dan semakin jauh. Sebenarnya Levi menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diikuti, dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu saat ini, yang penting untuk sekarang dia bisa berdua bersama Eren.

"Tunggu Heichou"

Levi terdiam, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eren. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, entah sekarang, esok, atau kapanpun itu, jika aku sudah pergi, kau harus berjalan sendiri"

Levi sekarang hanya menunduk. Mereka terhenti di sebuah jurang, akhir dari hutan itu. Mereka tidak bisa lari lagi. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Inikah takdir?

Keduanya pun menunduk, membuat satu bayangan dari cahaya obor yang dipegang Levi. Lonceng kesedihan akan berdering dalam hati Levi, bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai Eren. Levi tidak ingin melepas Eren.

"Heichou, Anda harus pergi, tinggalkanlah aku disini. Pergilah, walaupun tubuhku disini, jiwaku akan bersamamu kan? Meskipun kau berjalan sendirian, berjalanlah layaknya kita sedang berdua" Eren tak kuasa menahan tangis, air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Obor yang menari-nari tertiup angin menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya menunduk.

Setelah itu, iris zamrud hijau bertemu dengan iris kelabu.

"Jika kau pergi ke sana, aku akan pergi ke sana juga"

"Tidak Heichou, maaf, telah membuatmu seperti ini"

"Aku. Membencimu. Eren"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Heichou"

* * *

**Flash Back**

**"Eren"**

**"Ya Heichou?"**

**"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengambilkanmu bunga yang teguh berdiri diatas tebing itu, bukankah bunga itu indah?"**

**"Tapi, jika bunga itu kau ambil, apakah bunga itu tidak mati?"**

**"Namun, bunga itu indah layaknya dirimu, Eren. Aku akan mengambilkannya suatu saat nanti"**

**"Ah iya, Heichou" Eren menyadari, semua titan harus musnah, dan ia harus merelakan semuanya, dia akan mati, layaknya bunga itu.**

* * *

** "****Entah mengapa, aku belum bisa mengambilkan bunga itu untukmu, Eren"**

"Tidak apa, aku akan berjalan sendirian sekarang, kau juga, Heichou"

Obor itu-pun padam, seraya dengan angin malam yang menerjang begitu dinginnya.

"Kau masih mau berjalan sendiri dalam malam gelap seperti ini?"

Eren terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Jujur, dia memang takut dengan kegelapan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu mau kemana"

"Aku ada disini, kau tahu. Dan di depanmu ada jurang"

"Aku ini akan membebanimu saja, Heichou"

"Dasar bodoh. Itu kewajibanku"

"Aku akan mati.."

Sampai akhirnya para polisi militer menggrebek mereka, tebing berada di depan mereka, pasukan polisi di belakang mereka, langit yang kelam menyelimuti suasana itu. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Mereka-pun tertangkap.

* * *

Esok harinya, keputusan pidana mati Eren Jaeger.

"Apa. Dia. Harus. Mati?"

"Kau tahu.. Levi"

"Kenapa.. Harus?"

"Mengapa kau tanyakan pertanyaan yang kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri?"

"Baiklah.. Kalau dia memang harus mati, dia harus mati di tanganku"

"Apa maksudmu? Levi?"

"Kau tahu.. Irvin"

"Terserah apa maumu"

Di persidangan..

"Sesuai dengan keputusan yang telah di setujui, maka Eren Jaeger akan dieksekusi hari ini"

"Tunggu"

"He-heichou?" Eren tersentak kaget melihat seorang Levi yang tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan hakim.

"Aku yang akan mengeksekusinya"

"Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau yakin?!"

"Dia titan terakhir kan? Dia akan kubunuh"

Eren tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, semuanya akan kupercayakan kepadamu, Levi"

Sontak seluruh saksi disana sangat setuju, kecuali dua orang sahabatnya –sahabat Eren.

* * *

"jadi, kau yang akan membunuhnya?"

"Diam kau bocah"

"Apakah kau.. kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Ackerman. Bisakah kau hentikan ucapan dinginmu itu?"

"Jadi.. kau akan benar-benar membunuhnya..?"

"Karena aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Dia telah membuatku sangat menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan saat terakhirnya bersama orang lain, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati di tangan orang lain"

"Jadi.. itu keputusanmu"

* * *

Sorenya, Levi meminta kepada hakim agar dia mengeksekusi Eren di jurang itu. Tentunya dengan penjagaan super ketat dari para polisi militer.

"Levi. Tusuklah dia dengan belati ini" sang hakim membubuhkan sebuah belati.

"Baiklah"

Eren-pun diserahkan untuk dieksekusi.

Maka berdirilah kedua insan itu di depan jurang.

"Kau tahu yang akan kau lakukan, Heichou"

"Iya, aku tahu"

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu"

"Aku juga"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa dengan tangan yang terikat seperti ini"

"Tanganmu yang terikat itu, masih hangat dan lembut" Levi mengelus pelan tangan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Sudahlah Heichou, cepat saja"

Tidak sesuai dengan dugaan para hakim. Levi malah menusukkan belati itu ke perutnya sendiri. Terlihat percikan darah pada _bunga _itu. Dan menarik Eren masuk ke dalam jurang bersamanya. Dengan posisi Eren yang berada diatas Levi.

"Eren"

"HEICHOU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Eren menangis, melihat apa yang korpalnya lakukan.

"K-kau tahu, a-aku t-t-tida-k b-berguna l-la-gi di d-u-nia ini" sang kopral mengatakannya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Mereka sudah dekat dengan permukaan tanah. Tanpa sadar, Eren membalikkan posisinya dengan sang kopral. Dan, Erenlah yang tersentak jatuh ke atas batu sungai dengan kepala yang mendarat dahulu. Sungai yang dengan air yang biru, berubah menjadi keruh bersatu dengan darah. Levi saat itu pingsan karena kepalanya terntuk dengan permukaan tanah, sedangkan Eren Jaeger meninggal dunia.

* * *

Sesaat setelah itu, Levi terbangun. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di ruangan rumah sakit. Dia melihat Mikasa disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

"Karena dia mengorban nyawanya untukmu"

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dasar bocah bodoh"

"Karena dia membencimu"

"Tch"

"Bukankah kau juga membencinya?"

"Sangat"

"Kalau begitu aku juga membencimu, aku membencimu karena telah bersama Eren disaat-saat terakhirnya"

"Bocah"

"Dia membencimu, dan kau membencinya. Itulah yang membuatku membencimu"

"jadi, sekarang dia?"

"Dia dimakamkan di dekat jurang itu"

"Ah.."

"Disamping bunga indah itu"

"Bunga itu sekarang sudah mekarkan?"

"Iya"

"Biarkan bunga itu tetap disana, sampai bunga itu layu sendiri" Levi menunduk. "Dan sekarang aku akan berjalan, sendirian"

* * *

**:| gaje yah?**

**maklum, ga terlalu menjiwai buatnya. Agak bingung mau nyamain sama lagunya**

**Tapi jujur, lagunya bener-bener ngena sampai author jadiin cerita begini, langsung nge-cling RiRen :|**

**Okeh, sekian dulu**

**Boleh berkenan Review?**


End file.
